


Let It All Out

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comforting John, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Choking, Frustrated John, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we have to push so hard before we finally fall off the edge and see what is below and that is what Sherlock trying to get John to do. He wants to show John what he is doing is only to end hurting himself or the ones he loves after seeing John having some issues lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

“Just go for it, John. I know you truly want to.” Sherlock said to John, taunting him, standing in a darker part/room of their house. He was not afraid of John and what he could truly do to him. John grunted in frustration Sherlock does not exactly know why John has been acting strangely today but he was trying to get John to just let it all out. Even if it meant physically hurting him in the process. Sherlock cares about and loves John so much but John was not opening up to him. Sherlock knew John was hurting badly and he felt like this was the only way he could get John to open up to him.

“I know what you are trying to do, Sherlock and it is not going to work.” John told him.

“I am not trying anything. Plus, I do not think you know what I am exactly talking about.” Sherlock said. That made him even more angry.

“I AM NOT A BLOODY IDIOT, SHERLOCK!” John shouted at him.

“I am not saying you are.” Sherlock said back to him, calmly. Suddenly, John rushed towards Sherlock and then stopped right in front of him, glaring.

“Just shut the fuck up and stop talking! Enough!” John said to him. Sherlock leaned closer to John and looked at him straight in the face. He could feel the heat and tension rise between them.

“Make me.” Sherlock told him. Suddenly, John let out a scream as he lunged at Sherlock then pushed him, slamming him and his back hard against the wall behind him. Sherlock did not budge nor moved a muscle but did cough a few times. He was not seriously hurt or anything but he never realized how strong John could be. He looked at John and smirked as he leaned more against the wall then stopped

“Is that all you got, Waston?” Sherlock asked, still being very calm. That is what finally got John to lose it. John ran over and held Sherlock against the wall with all his strength.

“Oh, come on, John. I know you. I know you can do more damage than that with just one finger.” Sherlock said, trying to encourage John more.

“Oh? You want to really see what I can do, Sherlock? Do you _really_ want to me show you what I can truly fucking do to you? ” John asked, looking at him.

“By all means, yes, of course. Now, show me what you really can do.” Sherlock replied. John quickly let go of Sherlock and put his hands around Sherlock's neck and began to slowly squeeze. Sherlock did not try to fight him. John also began to realize what he was doing and his eyes widened. Sherlock's head was against the wall with John hands still around his neck with his eyes closed.

“WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! ...Oh dear God..no! Sherlock!!!” John thought to himself then his grip began to loosen but it was not that strong to began with. Sherlock realized that it worked and hurt John crying and his hands slipping from his neck. Sherlock put his hands on John's and began to hold them. John leaned closer to him and sobs onto Sherlock's chest.

“I am so sorry, Sherlock! Oh God! I didn't mean to actually hurt you.” John told him as he cried. Sherlock lifted up John's hands and held them closer to his face.

“It's alright, John. I was the one who pushed you after all.” Sherlock said.

“But I tried to choke you!” John said.

“I know that. John. All I want you to do is tell me who you feel. I know you have been hurting and I want to help you. I felt like this was the only way I could truly get you to do this after so many other attempts.” Sherlock told him then kissed John's hands and let go of them. John then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and began sobbing. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held him close.

“There, there. Just let it all out, Darling. I am here and I am not going to leave you or your side until you feel better. No matter how long it takes.” Sherlock told him, trying to comfort him.

“I am such a horrible lover! You deserve someone better than this monster!” John told him. Sherlock teared up. Hearing John call himself a monster hurt Sherlock's heart.

“John, listen to me. You are not and in no and any way a monster. We all have our moments and times were we just begin to feel like we can not take the stress or hold things inside. People lash out but what they need to remember that there are people who are there for them and are willing and wanting to help you and I am one of those types. I am here for you, John and always will be. Please do not feel like that. Plus, you are and have always been there for me.” Sherlock said, holding John a bit tighter. John looked up at Sherlock.

“Oh, Sherlock!” John said, still sobbing. Sherlock looked at him. Now, both men had tears in their eyes.

“John, I love you and I am never going to stop loving you. You not only mean the world to me but you _are_ my entire world.” Sherlock told him. John and Sherlock quickly kissed and John laid his head against Sherlock once again but this time looking to the side of him. Sherlock laid his head on top of John's.

“I love you, too, Sherlock. Thank you for being here for me.” John told him.

“You are welcome and you can always talk to me and if you need to at the moment, I am all ears. And please, do not hold back any thing. Nothing will leave this room. I promise.” Sherlock said.

“It's going to take a while. Are you sure? ” John asked.

“I will listen to you and as long as you want me to.” Sherlock replied. John nodded and they let go of each other. Sherlock sat on the ground and John sat in the ground next to him, laying his head on Sherlock's shoulder, feeling a bit more calm than a few seconds ago but still was crying. Sherlock was more calm now and John began to tell him everything that was on his mind. Sherlock sat there for almost two hours, listening to John's issues/problems and comforting him. He even listened from the littlest things to the things that was hurting and/or bothering John the most. John finally finished talking and then Sherlock kissed him. John took a deep breath.

“I hope I did not bore you.” John said.

“Not at all. Plus, like I said, I am here to listen.” Sherlock said back. John was still worried about what happened.

“...Are you sure that I did not hurt you?” John asked.

“You didn't. Though, I'll admit, you did knock the wind out of me.” Sherlock replied. John realized why Sherlock was taunting him. He looked at Sherlock's face.

“...You knew I really would not hurt that badly all along, didn't you?” John asked. Sherlock looked up at John.

“Guilty as charged.” Sherlock replied then smirked. John smiled.

“You slick bastard.” John said but he was not mad at him. Sherlock chucked which caused John to chuckle as well.

“Sherlock, I know I said before but I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me and what you do for me. I know our relationship is not perfect but to be honest, I would not want it any other way.” John told him.

“You're welcome and same here. I love our relationship and you just the way you are.” Sherlock told him.

“And I love you, too.” John said back. After another minute, they kissed quickly and got off of the ground and left the room to go do something else for the rest of the afternoon.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
